Unexpected
by shiirosama
Summary: Erin dorothy-huntington; a young teenage girl who have a handsome demon butler by her side! what could her goal be? what does she want with ciel or what does ciel want from her? would they fall in love? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

"ara, ciel phantomhive. Nice to see you." 

"who is she, Sebastian."

"she's the owner of the company "doro'ton" , young master" Sebastian whispered In the he's ear.

"oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself." She bowed holding the sides of her skirt, " erin Dorothy Huntington, the daughter of the Huntington family"

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other, "oh, loren!" She walked away.

Nearing the end of the party, someone whispered into Ciel's ear,"I hope to see you soon, earl phantomhive."

At the phantomhive manor,

Sebastian placed the tea down, Ciel grabbed the cup and took a sip. "also I got the things you asked for." He placed a few notes down, Ciel placed his cup down and picked one of them up.

Name: Erin Dorothy-Huntington

Age: 13 going to 14.

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Height: 156cm  
Hair color: Bronze with a slight bit of maroon shade  
Eye color: Pigment green  
Health conditions: asthma;

Birthday: November 18, 1875

Personality wise: Easily distracted, used to be cheerful, a tsundere, can be playful most of the time but can get really serious when it's a serious time; cold and proudful.

Erin wears a Green ring that is the same as her eye color on her right middle finger, along with a necklace which has a emerald and a sapphire joined together pass down by her family from her mother side.

Company: Doro'ton, a company that sells pretty dresses, suits and perfume.

:

History –

Erin was a child who got everything she wanted when she was young as a toddler, a happy family like any other noble family until her 8th birthday. Her mother and father, along with her older brother went on a cruise ship for a week.

The cruise ship crashed against a big ice burg just a few days before it was suppose to return to London, it was confirmed in the news nobody survived.

Since that day, Erin slowly got emotionless when she realize her family isn't coming back to her anymore and the only people she have left was her Uncle, Charles Huntington.

But a year after that, Her father suddenly returned home and Erin was really happy but only until, he presented his new wife in other words; a second wife.

Erin thought maybe, she wouldn't be bad, she would be sweet like her mother but she was wrong. When her father was out for work, managing the company, She would treat her like a slave and the maids in the house couldn't do anything but watch.

She bossed Erin like she was her personal maid, ask her to prepare her tea, Clean the room and if she doesn't do it how her step mother likes it, she would get beaten and scolded. It went on for a whole year.

One day, Erin was kicked out of the mansion for disobeying, she got kidnapped and raped. It was to say her step mother's plan as she was annoyed with her getting in the way of her and her father, Clement hunting-ton

But her plan backfired and after getting the money they wanted, they set the Huntington house on fire and there was said, nobody in the house survived.

She was missing for a year and a half, returning when she was age 12 with a butler beside her.

Ciel placed the notes down, " you dug up a lot of information about her. ", "it was your order to gather information about her." Ciel picked up a letter with the Midford's stamp on it and cut it open.

"Lizzy is having a ball?" Sebastian nodded, "and I heard, Kelvin morgan will be there." Ciel sighed.

"I guess we don't have a choice."

At the Huntington manor,

Erin sat at her desk, "meeting ciel at the ball was indeed unexpected." She placed her hand on the desk, leaning her head on her hand. "do you think we can see him again, Julius?"

"Absolutely." He said while placing the dessert and coffee down." Today's dessert is, Fairy cake with strawberries and café Americano."

"absolutely? Why is that so- today's coffee smells just as nice as yesterday's!" she took the cup up and sniff the coffee, taking a sip out of it. Julius took another tray out, with a envelope on it.

"what's this?" Erin placed her coffee down to take the envelope and opens it, "Elizabeth is holding a ball?" Julius nodded. "it's been awhile since I saw Elizabeth! I should ask Ann what to wear!" she thrust her fork into the cake and placed it in her mouth.

*highlight: Kelvin morgan is a old fart who is currently the culprit for raping young girls, but it's just that nobody has found out.

On the day of the ball, July 20th –

"is this nice?, Ann!"Erin turned around in wearing a dress with a navy bow on the top, long sleeved with white lace at the wrist area and navy all the way to below the knee area which had beautiful white lace at the bottom matched with white stockings and a pair of Black Bows Crossed Straps Matte Shoe.

Ann nodded and gave a large smile, "it looks beautiful on you oujo-sama!" Erin sat down on her bed and sighed, "something is missing."

Ann grabbed a comb and a black ribbon, grabbed her hair at the sides and tied it to the middle. "this should do."

"Young mistress, it's time." Julius knocked, Erin got up from her bed and walked out of the room.  
-

Midford manor –

"it's filled with people." Ciel entered the manor with Sebastian by his side, "we should get down to fi-" and before finishing his sentence, Elizabeth ran to Ciel and giving him a tight hug.

"Lizzy, let me go." She let go of ciel and smiled, "I didn't think you would come!", "why wouldn't i?" ciel questioned Elizabeth, "because you dislike dancing."

A few moments after that, another girl walked into the manor which made Elizabeth distract her from Ciel, "You came! and your dress is so cute!"

Elizabeth hugged her, "why wouldn't i? I'm your good friend aren't i?" she giggled, "Elizabeth has a good friend?" ciel had that thought in his head.

Elizabeth dragged the girl to ciel, "I want you to meet someone!" The girl and ciel looked at each other in shock.

" This is Erin Dorothy-Huntington! She holds the best dress shop, all of them are so cute!" She move to Ciel side, "This is Ciel Phantomhive! He's my fiancé or to say my cousin!"

Erin bowed, "it's a pleasure to meet you, earl Phantomhive.", "it's my pleasure too. " Ciel moves his eyes to Julius, "who's that?"

Erin move her eyes to Julius then to ciel, "My deepest apologies for not introducing myself earlier, I'm Julius anston, Butler of the Huntington household."

"then what about you?" Erin move her eyes to Sebastian. "Sebastian Michaelis, Butler of the Phantomhive household, a pleasure to meet you."

Sebastian leans closer to ciel ear, "we should be searching for Kelvin." He then stood up, "if you would excuse us, we have something else to do." Sebastian smiled and took ciel away with him.

At ciel side –

"Young master, I found him." Sebastian returned to ciel side, "where?" ciel looked around. "he's near the stairs beside that girl."

Ciel moved closer to Kelvin Morgan. "looks like his next target is that girl- "

Kelvin laughed and parted ways with the girl and walked towards the drinks directions. "Collin wasn't his target? Then who-" Ciel's eyes followed Kelvin to where he was standing and started making a conversation with a young girl and to his shock,

"It's Erin."

At Erin's side –

She took a glass of Apple Juice, "the desserts here doesn't look as nice as the ones you make w-well, I'm not complimenting you, it's just that you make really nice desserts. "

"I'm happy to hear that from my young mistress." He smiled, "do I really have to dance?" erin pouted, "I'm afraid so."

And as Julius and Erin were chatting, Kelvin approached Erin. "Ah! Earl Huntington!" which made erin turned to face Kelvin.

"who…are you?" Erin tilted her head slightly, "Kelvin Morgan!" he smiled.

"That dress looks really pretty on you." he complimented with another smile, Erin smiled saying thanks.

Soon, the room light became a little dimmer then it was, music was on. People started gathering in to dance.

"Shall we dance?" Kelvin Morgan invited Erin to dance, She looked at Julius and she stared at kelvin. "we shall."

She took his hand and they started going in with the other people dancing, it was a dance that had to change partner three times.

= Erin POV =

"Shall we dance?" Kelvin Morgan asked, I looked at Julius but he only smiled and looked back at me, it looked like I didn't have a choice but to dance with him.

I took his hand and we started getting in the mood of the dance, "it's nice to see you here, Earl Huntington."

"Elizabeth is a close friend of mine, it's obvious I would be coming." I said, following his foot steps.

But. He started to move his hand lower then my hips, chills went down my spine. "how are you doing with the your clothing line?"

It was uncomfortable really, god I wanted to get out of the dance but then, it was time to change partners.

We spun and turned to our second partner and my second partner was Ciel Phantomhive, he was slightly taller then me but it was really hard to dance after what happened in the first round.

"have we met before?" Ciel spoke, I was busy following his foot steps that I couldn't answer but it would be rude wouldn't it?

"hmm, that's a tough question. Maybe we have?" I smiled, following his footsteps, dancing along to the music.

= Normal POV =

It was the third time to change their partner and before Erin and Ciel could change, ciel whispered into Erin's ear, "be careful."

They switched and danced, the room lighted up and the song ended. They bowed to the last person they have danced with and parted ways.

"Julius! Why didn't you dance!" Erin flipped out, "I apologize for not doing so." Julius bowed, "whatever. That kelvin guy is creepy, I'm starting to get suspicious." Erin glazed over to kelvin and grabbed a cream puff to forget about the dance.

The ball ended after awhile, Most had went home and Elizabeth was asleep halfway during the ball and all that was left there was Erin, Julius, Ciel and Sebastian.

Erin waited outside for the carriage until someone tapped her on her shoulder, "Julius, you are la-" turning her back and realizing it wasn't Julius and before she could back away, he knocked her out and carried her away.

At where Julius was –

"young mistress?" Julius called out, but there was no respond. He searched around the area, but she wasn't found.

"what's the matter?" A male voice was heard, he turned to see it was the ciel. "I believe, Erin is missing."

Ciel eyes widen, "missing?" Sebastian placed his hand on his chin, "if she's missing, I have a clue."

= Erin POV =

I opened my eyes, it was blurry but looking around, it wasn't my mansion. It was like a run down house in somewhere deep.

A man looked at me, he was smirking from one end to the other, "how are you feeling? Erin Dorothy-Huntington"

That voice is familiar…was he from the party? He had a mask on, it was hard to tell. He held a knife and placed it near my chest, "let's have a little more fun, shall we?"

My eyes widen, this was like repeating what happened 3years ago just that this is more run down and uglier. Everything was become shaky and ugly.

The knife slowly slit my dress open and the only words that would come out of my mouth were, "Julius! Save me!" Shouting with all my might.

= Normal POV=

Julius stood up, "it's time for me to go." He ran off. Ciel stared and looked at Sebastian, "could it be?"

Sebastian pulled a smirked on, "yes.", "Sebastian, this is an order, take me to where kelvin Morgan is."

Sebastian kneeled down, "Yes, my lord." He bowed and grabbed ciel and ran off.

"it's going to supper." Julius looked at his pocket watch, "I have to hurry."

Erin was struggling, "struggling and shouting here won't help, it's a deserted area, nobody will save you. Earl Huntington."

But then, the door came flying out. "You took your time, idiot." Erin glared, "I apologize for the wait."

"h-how did you…find this place?" he backed away then stared at me, grabbing me by my waist, taking the knife to my neck. "don't you come near…I have a knife against your young mistress's neck."

Julius pulled off a smirk, "stop smirking and this is an order, save me now!" Erin ordered Julius, "Yes, my milday."

He laughed, "save you? Like he could- My knife!" he turned to see Erin in the arms of Julius. "put me down."

Erin was lead onto the floor, she grabbed a gun by the side. "people like you are only asking for their death wish." She took a step closer.

"and to think I wouldn't notice who you were? so many young girls missing this days, so it was you huh?" She stepped on kelvin, aiming the gun at him.

"good bye, kelvin Morgan."

The night wind gust by, Erin's seal on her neck was showing. "what…are you..people." as his eyes widen, being forced into a corner.

BANG!

Erin pulled and dropped the gun, "let's go Julius, I dirtied my hands enough for today." Turning her back, she saw Sebastian carrying ciel phantomhive.

"what are you doing here?" Erin asked, pulling her hair to the other side, revealing her seal. "looked like you helped us with our job." Sebastian said.

Erin walked pass them, "is that so?" she sighed, "I can't be bothered anyways, let's go Julius." She grabbed him and walked out of the woods.

"what shall we do now, young master?" Sebastian asked, carrying ciel out of the woods, "we can only write a report saying she pulled off the job instead of us."


	2. Chapter 2

_A week later – _

Erin placed her head lightly on the table, closing her eyes slightly. "young mistress?" Julius knocked on the door,

"come in." Erin sat up straight and placed her glasses back on. "working on a new draft?"

She let out a high sigh, "yes. No ideas are coming to me lately, this sucks more than eating peas!" Julius smiled, "being discouraged so fast?"

"shut it Julius, I just didn't have afternoon tea yet."

"hm. I see. Well, it is time for afternoon tea after all." He pushed the cart towards the table.

"An apple crumble pie suited with chai milk tea." Julius said as he placed the food down on Erin's desk slowly. She pushed away her pieces of paper to the side, leaving a big space for her dessert and tea.

Poking her fork into the apple crumble pie and placing it into her mouth, "oh, there's also something that came in this morning."

"what could it be?" She picked up her cup of tea, "maybe you would like to see it." He said, pulling out another tray with an envelope and on it was the queen Victoria's stamp.

"by the old- the queen? What could she want from me?" placing her cup down and reaching towards the letter, slowly opening it.

" To: Erin Dorothy-huntington

_You're invited to have tea with queen Victoria and Ciel phantomhive on the Thursday; 16 feb at xxx xxx xxxx_

\- _Queen Victoria "_

"Tea? With ciel and her majesty?" she placed the letter down, "what's this? Some kind of joke?" Julius picked it up and read it through.

"i'm afraid it's really queen Victoria." He stares at Erin, "I know I know but what would the queen want from me? And with ciel phantomhive too."

Piercing her fork into the apple crumble pie once again, " shall we we have a look at it ourselves?"

"cancel my other plans for the afternoon on that day and get me a new coat too." Lifting her tea cup up, "very well, I'll head out now." Giving a slight bow, Julius exited the room, leaving erin alone.

= Erin POV =

Julius left the room, leaving me alone with my work and tea. I picked up the letter and re-read it again, "so I'll be able to meet ciel again huh…." I sighed, "that day was so embarrassing. What does he want from me now! That damn ciel phantomhive."

Taking a sip from my tea, "I should get back to my work before the day ends."

On the 16 February,

"It's time to get up young mistress" Julius said, opening the curtains wide, letting the sun shine in. "mmhmm.."

Erin got up, with her bed hair and tired face, she stared at Julius. "magazine or the paper today? ". "Magazine."

He handed her the magazine and as she flipped thru, "some warm coffee to warm the day up." She grabbed the handle of the cup and slowly drank it while flipping through the magazine.

"as for today's schedule, we will have breakfast as usual, a lesson with Mrs. Brittburg and the meeting with the queen and the young master ciel. "

he kneeled down and stood back up, "I'll head down now." He clapped his hand together, "Ann, get young mistress dressed and ready for breakfast. Vic and Jose, usual duties."

Erin stood there quietly as Ann dressed her up with a Vintage Tartan Lolita Jumper Dress matched with some black stockings with a white knot shoe. " almost done, all we are left with is your hair." Erin nodded and waited for Ann to finish doing her hair.

"a little braids in the middle really match your outfit, young mistress." Ann helped her up and bowed, "I'm going to clean now!" Ann walked off clumsily to finish her duties.

Erin walked down the stairs, down to the dining table.

The morning soon became afternoon, where Erin had just finished her lessons. She walked out of the study room, walking to the dining room.

"I see your lessons have ended." Julius stood next to erin, "of course, are you stupid?" she sighed. "it's about time we head to xxx xxx xxx, shall we young mistress?"

She nodded, "A brand new coat as you requested." Julius placed the coat over erin. " goodbye young mistress!" vic bowed. "a-a-ahhh!" ann fell over. Erin sighed and walked out, "do not cause trouble while we are out." Julius smiled and walked out, closing the door behind him.

At Stiff-von high restaurant,

Erin got out of the carriage and looked up at the sign, "it's been a long time since I last came here." Julius nodded, "indeed. Shall we head in?"

"we shall."

"good afternoon, do you have a booked appointment?" the guy at the front desk asked.

Erin took out her invitation card given by the queen, "yes we do." The guy nodded, "very well then, miss erin. Follow me to your table."

Ting!

"we have reached the 20th floor" he said, opening the door, "do ring the bell if you have anything you would like to order." Erin and Julius walked in, "enjoy your time." He bowed and closed the door.

= Erin POV =

This stiff-von high restaurant brings back memories from the past, "goddamnit." I whispered to herself.

Upon reaching the 20th floor, chills went down my spine as the waiter opened the door. "enjoy your time" he bowed and closed the door.

Enjoy? Ha ha ha you got to be kidding me you fuckhead. "I see you have arrived." a guy with navy colored hair blurted out, sipping his tea. "oh, it's been awhile hasn't it?" I smiled and sat on the seat across him. "it sure has, after that last scene." Ciel placed his cup down.

Julius proceeded to pouring tea into my cup. "why are you here may I ask?" I stared at ciel while stirring my tea. He shrugged.

"oh my, I'm late." Queen Victoria walked in, "your majesty!" I stood up, about to bow, "there is no need, my dear. "

"it's been awhile, my majesty " Ciel stared, " yes it have been, my boy ciel."

The queen and ciel are very close I must say to myself, "I'm sorry to bother you, erin."

"oh no, It's my pleasure to meet you." I gave out a smile, "the reason why I asked you both to gather here would be to ask you both to be working together."

Me and ciel stared at each other, speechless from hearing so.

"w-work? With earl phantomhive?" I stared at the queen, "yes."

Why am I working with ciel phantomhive? What the heck! Of all the people out there, it just had to be him.

"why would I need to work with ciel?" the queen looked at me, "oh? You don't know? The phantomhive family is my watchdog."

I took a sip from my tea cup, "why would I not know that? But even if he is, why would I need to work with him?" the queen took out a document, "please have a look at this."

"_Young middle aged girls found with one eye gone in allies"_

= normal pov =

"middle age girls..?"erin stared at the document. "yes, this has been going on for days now and after what you helped ciel and his butler do for the last case. I believe you stood out really well for this job."

Erin eyes widen, "me? "yes. It was written in the report." The queen said.

"but there's no way I will get along with her/him!" with sync erin and ciel said it together.

The queen giggled, "i'm sure you both will do just fine. I hope this case will be resolved quickly." She turned to ciel, "I hope you do a better job this time." And ended with a smile.

After the queen left and the both of them stood outside of the restaurant, it was an honestly awkward moment right here.

"I look forward into working with you. " ciel reached out his hand, erin shook his hand. "I look forward too. "


End file.
